Kamino
Kamino, chiamato Pianeta delle TempesteBoba Fett: The Fight to Survive, è il pianeta acquatico dove vennero creati l'Esercito dei Cloni per la Repubblica Galattica e la Flotta di Kamino. È abitato da una razza di creature alte ed eleganti chiamate Kaminoani, noti per la loro tecnologia di clonazione. Kamino si trova a sud del Labirinto Rishi ed è governato dal Consiglio Regnante capeggiato dal Primo Ministro Lama Su. Astronomia e geografia Kamino si trova in un sistema di 13 pianeti in orbita intorno ad una vecchia stella a sud del Labirinto Rishi, una galassia nana satellite in orbita decadente intorno alla Galassia principale. Il pianeta acquatico e tempestoso Kamino si trova nello Spazio Selvaggio. È il quinto dei 13 pianeti del sistema Kamino, il quale giace in qualche misterioso modo per conto proprio tra il Labirinto Rishi ed il disco galattico principale. Il pianeta orbita intorno alla vecchia stella chiamata Kamino e possiede tre lune che gli orbitano intorno, tra le quali Korasa. Il pianeta è composto da un nucleo liquido con un mantello roccioso ed una crosta di silicati. I cambiamenti climatici hanno provocato il sommergimento dei continenti del pianeta, creando un oceano planetario che ricopre il 100% della superficie. Sebbene vi sia qualche isola che era in passato una montagna, esse sono quasi costantemente battute dalla pioggia. Il pianeta è infatti soggetto a tremende tempeste e potenti fulmini che possono essere osservati dall'orbita. Vita senziente thumb|100px|left|Un [[Kaminoano.]] Si sa poco delle origini dei Kaminoani, essendo essi in qualche modo tagliati fuori dal resto della Galassia. Vi sono molte peculiarità nella particolare fisiologia Kaminoana: esseri digitigradi, la loro posizione eretta si era adattata ai fondali marini, ma viene ora usata soltanto sui pavimenti delle loro strutture scientifiche, mentre solo i maschi Kaminoani presentano le creste di una pinna lungo la parte posteriore del loro piccolo cranio. I loro occhi a mandorla sono in grado di vedere i colori solo nello spettro ultravioletto. Pertanto, quelle che appaiono come abitazioni bianche sono in realtà colorate con tonalità che gli Umani ed altre specie umanoidi non possono vedere. I Kaminoani cavalcano dei cetacei volanti chiamati aiwha. Essendo creature indigene del pianeta Naboo, è probabile che questi aiwha siano stati creati tramite clonazione. Storia I Kaminoani sopravvissero alla Grande Inondazione dei continenti del loro pianeta tramite un adattamento forzato ma pieno di risorse. Essi utilizzarono la clonazione per mantenersi. Durante la sua storia, la posizione e l'esistenza stessa di Kamino erano note soltanto ad una manciata di individui. Nel 3996 BBY, in seguito alla devastazione di Ossus, diversi degli artefatti salvati vennero nascosti nelle rovine di Derem City dal Maestro Jedi Qalsneek the Bull. Dopo la Guerra Civile Jedi, i dardi kyber Kaminoani vennero usati nella Galassia, ma la maggior parte degli individui non era a conoscenza della loro provenienza. Kamino fu in grado di sopravvivere attraverso i periodi peggiori della galassia, come ad esempio le peggiori guerre precedenti le Guerre dei Cloni. In anni successivi, i Kaminoani crearono i dardi sciabola, simili ai precedenti dardi kyber. Queste armi letali erano apprezzate dal cacciatore di taglie Jango Fett. I Kaminoani crearono anche dei minatori clone per lavorare nelle miniere di Subterrel. Mentre si trovava su Subterrel in esplorazione, Dexter Jettster apprese dei clonatori Kaminoani e trovò addirittura un dardo sciabola. Guerre dei Cloni L'Esercito dei Cloni Nel 32 BBY, Sifo-Dyas fece un'ordinazione presso i Kaminoani: un Esercito Clone. Darth Tyranus, su ordine di Darth Sidious, assassinò Sifo-Dyas per mantenere la creazione di tale esercito nascosta agli Jedi ed alla Repubblica. Tyranus poi ingaggiò Jango Fett in modo che si prestasse come Primo Clone. Fett accettò, a patto che i Kaminoani gli creassero un clone inalterato, suo figlio Boba Fett. Boba crebbe su Kamino per i successivi dieci anni. Poco dopo l'ordinazione, a causa di un atterraggio di emergenza, giunse sul pianeta il Maestro Jedi Rahm Kota insieme al suo padawan Falon Grey gravemente ferito. I kaminoani, nonostante non avessero alcun obbligo, curarono il padawan. In realtà si scoprì anni dopo che i kaminoani avevano prelevato un campione di tessuto dal padawan e lo usarono per crearne due cloni sensibili alla Forza chiamati X1 e X2. thumb|left|250px|[[Tipoca City, capitale di Kamino.]] Obi-Wan Kenobi si interessò a Kamino nel 22 BBY seguendo una pista apertasi con il tentato omicidio ai danni della Senatrice Padmé Amidala. Dopo aver fallito l'assassinio, Zam Wesell venne uccisa da Jango Fett con un dardo sciabola prima che ella potesse essere interrogata da Kenobi. Lo Jedi fece identificare il dardo a Dexter Jettster e quest'ultimo indirizzò Kenobi verso Kamino. Obi-Wan e Yoda scoprirono anche, per la loro grande apprensione, che Kamino pareva essere stato cancellato dagli Archivi Jedi. Durante la sua permanenza su Kamino a Tipoca City, Obi-Wan venne a sapere dell'Esercito Clone e scoprì la fonte del codice genetico: Jango Fett. Una volta scoperti, Jango e Boba sfuggirono a malapena allo Jedi, il quale partì all'inseguimento. La battaglia ha inizio thumb|200px|Kamino attaccato dai [[Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti|Separatisti.]] Successivamente Yoda si recò sul pianeta per ottenere un contingente di soldati clone disperatamente necessari per salvare Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala ed altri Cavalieri Jedi nella Battaglia di Geonosis, la quale diede il via alle famigerate Guerre dei Cloni. Kamino si alleò al fianco della Repubblica Galattica e gli venne concesso un posto nel Senato per il suo ruolo chiave nella creazione dell'esercito di cloni. Il centro di addestramento di Kamino venne supervisionato dalla Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti e dai cacciatori di taglie Bric ed El-Les. Quando i Separatisti vennero a scoprire la provenienza dei cloni, il Comandante Merai sferrò un attacco a Kamino per ordine di Passel Argente, ma la Prima Battaglia di Kamino, datata 22 BBY, fu vinta dalla Repubblica. La Seconda Battaglia di Kamino si svolse l'anno dopo nel 21 BBY e venne guidata dal generale Grievous in persona. L' ultimo attacco separatista si svolse nel 19 BBY e consistette nel tentativo da parte di Mandalore the Resurrector e dei suoi Mandaloriani di distruggere un complesso di clonazione, sventato però dal presidio di soldati clone. Kamino dopo le Guerre dei Cloni In lotta con l'Impero Con l'ascesa dell'Impero Galattico, Kamino si ritrovò sotto il controllo Imperiale. L'Impero vi costruì una prigione imperiale nel centro di clonazione di Timira City, inoltre costruì una fabbrica di droidi e continuò la produzione di cloni per l'Esercito Imperiale. La presenza imperiale comprendeva truppe d'assalto antisommossa e soldati d'elite sensibili alla Forza, oltre a camminatori bipedi. Un piccolo numero di Kaminoani, risentiti della presenza dell'Impero sul loro pianeta, iniziarono a sviluppare un gruppo di cloni per combatterlo. Questa minaccia fu stroncata dalla 501esima Legione, guidata da Boba Fett, in un conflitto che noto come la "Rivolta dei Cloni". Nell' 1 BBY uno dei cloni di Galen Marek riuscì a fuggire dalla prigione imperiale e, dopo aver sconfitto le forze di sicurezza, rubò il Caccia TIE personale di Darth Fener (in quel momento giunto sul pianeta per controllare i progressi del clone) e fuggì su Cato Neimoidia. Il clone di Marek potè fornire a Rahm Kota i dati sul centro di clonazione imperiale di Fener, progettando e attuando un attacco ribelle in grande stile. Fener si aspettava un simile attacco e preparò le truppe a fronteggiare i ribelli, attivando un gigantesco scudo planetario. Essi però non misero in considerazione che Marek avrebbe fatto schiantare la Salvation permettendo così lo sbarco della flotta ribelle. Con l'aiuto dei poteri del giovane Marek, la flotta del Generale Kota sbaragliò la flotta imperiale. Una volta giunti sul pianeta, i ribelli liberarono Timira City e Marek ingaggiò un duello contro Fener. Incredibilmente Marek riuscì a vincere e Rahm Kota arrestò Fener per crimini contro la Repubblica. Fu una vittoria che rese i ribelli celebri in tutta la Galassia, ma fu di breve durata: durante il viaggio di trasporto verso una base ribelle, venne liberato da Boba Fett. Il Consorzio Zann Successivamente, dopo la cattura di Tyber Zann, Urai Fen del Consorzio Zann si preoccupò della sopravvivenza del Consorzio stesso, sicché contattò degli alleati che aveva su Kamino. Questi alleati si dimostrarono disposti ad ospitare ciò che rimaneva dell'organizzazione, sicché Fen trasferì le forze del Consorzio da Ryloth a Kamino. Egli sconfisse le forze Imperiali sul pianeta, le quali rappresentavano l'unico ostacolo per il gruppo, ma poi fu costretto a tornare su Ryloth fino a che Tyber Zann non fosse pronto per la sua fuga. L'Era della Nuova Repubblica left|thumb|200px|Kamino durante la [[Guerra Civile Galattica.]] Anni dopo, la Kaminoana Taun We volle ottenere la vendetta contro i Mandaloriani che attaccarono il pianeta durante le Guerre dei Cloni, e per questo ingaggiò Boba Fett per uccidere Fenn Shysa, l'ultimo Mandaloriano veterano della Seconda Battaglia di Kamino rimasto. Nel 40 ABY, Boba Fett visitò Kamino per consultare il suo medico e gli fu comunicata la sua morte imminente. L'unico essere in grado di curarlo era Ko Sai, una scienziata che aveva inventato il processo dell'invecchiamento accelerato. Ella era scomparsa dopo la Prima Battaglia di Kamino. Fett decise di dare la caccia a Taun We, la quale era scomparsa più recentemente. L'allora attuale Primo Ministro di Kamino, Koa Ne, offrì di pagarlo in cambio dei dati di Taun We. Boba Fett rifiutò in quanto Koa Ne non pagò il suo esorbitante prezzo, affermando che avrebbe venduto tali dati al miglior offerente. Dietro le quinte Kamino potrebbe prendere il suo nome da svariate variazioni di diverse parole in diversi lingue. In spagnolo "camino" significa "cammino"; in giapponese "Kami-no" significa "del divino" o "degli déi"; anche in italiano abbiamo la parola "camino". "Kamino" potrebbe derivare anche dalla parola inglese "amino" ("ammino" in italiano, come in "amminoacidi") che lega la clonazione di Kamino agli amminoacidi. Infine in greco "kamino" o "kamini" significa "fornace", che può far pensare alla produzione industriale di cloni. Gli edifici di Kamino fornirono all'Università del Texas l'ispirazione per il design di una Struttura di Ricerca Marina.Star Wars-Inspired Marine Research Facility Comparse *''Fett Club'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Duel'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Equipment'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Orders'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fonti *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Insider 60'' *''Star Wars Insider 63'' * *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * }} Note e riferimenti Link esterni * * Categoria:Pianeti acquatici Categoria:Pianeti dello Spazio Selvaggio Categoria:Cultura Mandaloriana Categoria:Locazioni Kaminoane Categoria:Locazioni extragalattiche Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani